choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Banerji
Mira, a character in the ''Rules of Engagement'' series, is a Michelin-star chef at Nomade, a fine dining French restaurant on board the ship. In Book 3, she becomes one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 5. Appearance Mira has tan skin and brown eyes. She has long, wavy, black hair, which is tied in a messy bun. She wears a chef's uniform. Personality Mira is very smart and very talented. She can be a bit of a perfectionist. She has never thrown coins in a fountain, because her mother taught her that it was a superstition and a waste of money. Background Educated at Le Cordon Bleu, Mira was hired by Blake as the Nomade's gourmet chef after the Captain's Ball. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 9: When in Rome * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings (Determinant) * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse (Determinant) * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset (Determinant) The Royal Heir Book2 * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World (Determinant) Relationships Saru Saru is Mira's son, who is currently living with his father. Party-Girl Sister At first, Mira constantly reprimands Party-Girl Sister for her lax attitude. However, as their relationship develops, she comes to appreciate her bubbly personality. They can start a romantic relationship in Book 3 and Party-Girl Sister can invite Mira as her plus one for Main Character's wedding. Blake Yasuda Blake is Mira's boss. She teaches him to cook and at the end of Book 3, they reveal their plan to open a restaurant together. Other Looks Mira Regular.png|Regular clothes Trivia * She is allergic to sage smoke. * She has a home in Miami. * The name Mira is of Latin origin and means "worthy of admiration". It is a variant of the name Miranda. ** The surname Banerji is of Indian origin and means "venerable teacher". It is a variant of Banerjee or Bandyopadhyay, along with Banerjea, Banerjie, Bonnerjee, and Bandopadhyaya. Its derivatives include Barori, Bhowal, and Bandyogai. * She shares the same last name as Naveen Banerji from the Open Heart series. * She appears for a brief moment in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice if you choose to visit Lily's memories in the fragment. Her name is not specified but she is shown in front of her Italian restaurant which burns due to a grease fire on Christmas eve. * She also has a cameo in The Royal Heir if you've chosen King (Liam) as your LI and he takes you out on a date. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Parents Category:Nomade